


Messenger

by mustardbabie



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustardbabie/pseuds/mustardbabie
Summary: Wonsik sighed heavily, and looked at Sanghyuk.“You saved me back there!”He smiled widely, most of his teeth were showing.This made Sanghyuk’s heart do backflips."ohho fuck."I think he really likes this man.ITS ALL FUN AND GAMES UNTIL YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH YOUR FRIEND





	1. Chapter 1

“. . . And so, that is what could’ve happened if we follow the path towards freedom of speech and expression!” 

Sanghyuk continued to stare at his teacher’s untied shoelaces during religions class, yawning and pretending to take notes. 

He looked around and saw his classmates doing the same, except for one table discussing and probably disagreeing with what their teacher is discussing about—— what was the lesson again??

Oh well, he doesn't care anyway. 

He still gets high in his classes despite this.

Though, something interesting happened during class which made the man look up. 

The man beside him surprisingly tapped his shoulder in the middle of class. It surprised Sanghyuk because, well, this is Wonshik. He sleeps in almost all of their classes. What does this man even do at home? 

That didn’t bother him much, so he stopped wondering. 

“Sanghyuk.”

“Mhm?” He turned to look and saw that he was holding a small piece of paper, folded. 

“Can you pass this to Jaehwan?” His low, sleepy voice seemed to make Sanghyuk a little bit sleepy also.

“Erm. Who?”

“Jaehwan” 

Wonshik lowkey points his finger to another man at the other table, wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, (Seriously? Sanghyuk remarked.) round specs, and doodling happily on his notebook.

“That’s Jaehwan.”

Sanghyuk looked at Wonshik, then Jaehwan, then Wonshik, and then the paper. Squinting his eyes and slightly inflating his cheeks, he said,

“Is this a love letter or something?” He smirks a little. He noticed that Wonshik and Jaehwan get along really well and act cute together, initiating a lot of physical touch and affection, especially from Wonshik. 

The other man laughs. That one adorable laugh Sanghyuk doesn't seem to mind and makes him laugh too. “Mhmmmm~” He straightens up and attempts to fix his hair by shaking his head. 

“Not sure, actually. It’s just me describing my current situation here and some plans for the weekend together—“ 

“Alright. Alright I won’t ask any further!” Sanghyuk interrupts sarcastically and grabs the paper. 

He waited for the correct time. That time wherein the teacher turns their back against the tables and writes something on the board. Why is he giving in to such a request? Sanghyuk doesn't really know. 

And hopes that he wouldn't realise that he might like Wonshik. 

He rolls his eyes at the thought of doing this just for Wonshik and ignoring the fact that he likes Jaehwan, and they would probably get together.

It slightly irritates him but he’ll just stay at his current condition right now thank you very much. 

Finally, his religions teacher turned his back to discuss more about whatever they’re discussing.

A chance was taken and he scooted a little bit at the edge of his seat, and tapped the ugly Christmas sweater guy on the shoulder. 

“A letter from your BF or something.” He stated with the same tone he replied to Wonshik. 

Jaehwan looked up with his cheerful expression as he heard his statement. 

“A-AAH! BF?!” The student exclaimed a bit loudly, clasping both of his hands to his mouth to avoid the attention of the teacher to go to them. 

Sanghyuk stared back at him with deadass eyes, warning the man to shut the fuck up. 

“O-oh. Sorry.” Jaehwan hushly replied, gently opening the paper. 

The other man quickly made his way to go back to his previous state of being stuck in wonder, ignoring the fact that he could lose someone he likes. 

“Pft. As if I fucking care.” He spat out under his breath, not noticing the fact that Wonshik was still listening to his seat mate.

“What?” His surprised tone made Sanghyuk freeze. 

_well, fuck_

“Did I hear that correctly. . .”

“It’s nothing. I mean, nothing matters for me at this moment— I’m just bored.” He was also caught blushing a little when he replied to Wonsik.

“Pfffftttt! HAHAHA” Wonsik cackled a bit loudly as he saw the student blush.

Every student turned their heads towards both of their direction, making an uncomfortable silence fill the room.

This made Sanghyuk sit up very straight to deceive his own teacher.

“. . And what seems to be the laughing matter here, Kim Wonsik?” The teacher turns his head, while holding a marker. 

Apparently, he was discussing how the disciples of Jesus were killed, telling by the ugly drawings that were plastered on the white board. 

Wonsik froze. 

For once, he didn’t have that cute, sleepy expression on his face. 

“Nothing, Sir.” He obediently replied, looking down at his hands that were fiddling with each other out of nervousness. 

“What’s funny with the death of the disciples, huh? Are you even listening to the discussion?”

“Then tell me, what do you think is the greatest sacrifice the disciples have done, in the light of their religion?”

There goes Wonsik, looking around the room as if it will give it answers, and closing his lips shut. 

_“they all did it for Jesus, and for love. duh. Christian love is bounded on selfless love, which they all have done. They were faithful to their own beliefs, not realising the gruesome consequences.”_

His face slightly lit up when he heard Sanghyuk’s faint whisper. 

“Christian love, sir. Their selfless love for God, and Jesus made them faithful to their own beliefs without taking into account the deaths that were brought to them.”

The teacher eyed Wonsik, nodding happily.

“Great! Very good. You may be seated.”

The mood of the room seemed to go back to the usual as everyone went back to doing their own thing. 

Wonsik sighed heavily, and looked at Sanghyuk.

“You saved me back there!”

He smiled widely, most of his teeth were showing.

This made Sanghyuk’s heart do backflips. 

_“ohhhh fuck.”_

I think he really likes this man.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bit painful to see Wonsik in general. 

The man just wanted to be with him. 

_Stop it_

_Seriously, stop stop stop. . ._

These were the words that kept echoing in his head.

He didn’t want to fall in love with this person.

_I enjoy talking to him, and being with him. . ._

_JUST STOP, OK?_

“Sanghyuk?”

“EARTH TO THIS KID!” A familiar voice snapped at his wondering state.

It was Hakyeon. 

“Are you okay??? Do you need something?” 

“No, I’m fine. .”

“Your voice, and cheeks say otherwise.”

“What do you mean?” He gently slapped his own cheeks, and continued to touch the rest of his facial features.

“They’re red, you silly.” Hakyeon teased, poking one of his cheeks.

“Ohohoho~ Is our little Hyukie in love or something?” He continued to smile menacingly. 

“N-N-NO! I don’t have time for that!!” The other’s voice was a bit higher than the usual.

The shorter man giggled, hugging his books tighter to his chest out of giggling. 

“You’re really cute, and bad at lying!!” His jeers never stopped to poke Sanghyuk’s whole being.

As they continued to walk, along with Hakyeon being extra loud at teasing him, another figure decided to walk with them, also noticing the loud man. 

It was Wonsik’s raspy low voice that went, “Hey Sanghyuk! Hey Hakyeon!”

“Hey Wonsik!” Hakyeon replied, waving his hand.

Sanghyuk’s heartbeat probably stopped, or did backflips again. (It keeps doing that, apparently.)

“Heyaaaa!” He finally got the guts to reply after drowning in his buttery voice. 

_Let me die. Now. I swear to GOD_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAHH_

“—has fell in love. He’s a bit weird today.” A distance voice was heard, which made him snap out again.

“I fucking heard that.” 

Wonsik laughed.

_That_ laugh. 

That laugh.

It made Sanghyuk smile, feel lighter than usual. 

He didn’t really know how to explain it.

“Wow Hyukieee~~~” Wonsik chimed in, making Hakyeon smile wider.

This in turn made Sanghyuk stare at the both of them with deadass eyes, retaliating with “How about you Wonsik? Don’t you have a boyfriend or something??”

Gotcha. A thought came into his mind, making him grin with a bit of victory or something.

It was fun to tease Wonsik.

It was also a way to hide his real feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY HAHAHAHAHAH i actually had this for a while.... i jus forgot to post it ANYWAYS


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey”

“Hey!!!!”

“Have you heard?” Hakyeon started to poke around Hyuk’s cheeks. The other man’s expression suddenly changed.

“What??? You want to know if it really says gullible in the ceiling, again? Huh??” He replied with a disgusted look since Hakyeon is the type to joke around Hyuk a lot. 

Hakyeon was not surprised by the response of the taller man. “Chill beans little child!

“You haven’t heard about Wonsik. . right? There’s this small rumour going around with him having a crush on someone. . “ He started, saying it in a hushed voice while looking around. 

“HUH!?!??!!”” The taller man almost flipped the fuck out. 

Hakyeon shushes him, still anxious if anyone would hear their conversation.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” The shushing didn’t help him at all.

A punch on the stomach made the other man groan in pain, clutching his stomach even though minimal pain was felt. 

It does hurt if you hear about your crush having a crush.

You would never in hell think that they’d have a crush on you. 

This thought started to cloud Hyuk’s thinking, making that tiny punch feel a lot. 

He groaned in response. “Okay okay! I’ll stay quiet now.” 

Hakyeon looked at him with crossed arms. “Yeah. That’s it? I haven’t asked for details. You better shut up.”

_Quack! Quack!_

Hyuk’s phone gave off a message notification.

_Quack! Quack!_

Another message? Hyuk thought to himself.

“Who the hell?” The other man replied to the continuous quacking. 

He checked his phone, and his heart did another 360 front flip (Thank fuck it’s not a back flip this time.). It was Wonsik!

“Wonsik.” He calmly replied, trying to stop his heart from pounding too much.

_It’s just the usual chatting and ugly fighting! It’s nothing._

_But why am I reacting like this?_

Hakyeon nodded, eyeing the taller student as he noticed him in deep thought, and his chest breathing a bit faster than usual. After the difficult breathing, he blinked a few more times and started to look around him, and finally looks back at Hakyeon.

“Uhmmmmmmm— Are alright?” As he noticed, he started to smirk a little, not breaking the gaze on Hyuk. 

A few more blinks, and his eyes widening, he sighed a “Yeah yeah.”

“All good! All good. . “

“If you sayy sooooo~” Hakyeon jeered, and started to walk away, glancing a few more times and finally making his way outside, breaking the glances. 

Hyuk sighed with slight relief as his friend left. He didn’t want him to be suspicious or anything! He’s been very conscious about his actions and reaction, but he’s not the type hide his feelings. One of these days, he probably can’t take it anymore and he’d tell Hakyeon everything.

_UHUHUHU SANGHYUK WHY! ARE! YOU! LIKE! THIS!_

_It really is all fun and games until you fall in love with your friend._

_Quack! Quack!_

_Quack! Quack!_

_There he goes, more notifications. . . and_

_He’s spamming stickers this time!_

_How cute._

Hyuk smiled while tapping and staring away at his phone. He didn’t realise that it’s already the end of the day. 

Walking past the emptying hallways, he was left alone with this thoughts again.

_I really thought him and Jaehwan would be together or something. They seem to be in very good. . . terms?_

_Ugh. HAN SANGHYUK! Don’t do this to yourself._

Past thoughts didn’t help him either.

_Aren’t there more people who are into him? Gosh._

_I’ve heard about this one. . he’s this new kid who barely knows him._

_But is into him? How can that be?!?_

_Your luck is tough pal! I’m close to him, and you’re not! HAHA! Facts only._

Hyuk shook his head in disgust as he continued to walk, ignoring those rare faces of students that looked at him weirdly. 

“Stupid Sanghyuk. As if you’d even get the chance.” A mumble came out of his mouth.

“. . Excuse me?! STUPID?!” Another distance voice came into his hearing. 

I guess it wasn’t a mumble as someone else heard it. 

A familiar voice interrupted his own thoughts.

It was Wonsik’s voice.

Wonsik was making his way in the opposite way, saw Hyuk, and tried to wave at the student staring at the floor while walking. He finally opened his mouth when heard Hyuk’s “mumbling”, which was pretty much loud. 

“Oh.” 

_You STUPID! NOW HE’S HERE! OH MY GOD._

_DO I HAVE POWERS THAT ALWAYS SUMMONS HIM?_

His heart did its usual backflips, frontflips, and he almost lost his breathing.

Attempting to look at the eyes of Wonsik, _(ohhhh. . those beautiful eyes of his.)_ he took the small courage to say, “Hey. . What’s up Wonsik?” 

His eyes. . and the rest of his facial features continued to blur Hyuk’s vision. 

“Nothin’ much.”

“It’s just that,” Wonsik went close to Hyuk, and grabbed his shoulders.

This in turn made Hyuk flip, and his cheeks probably pink from how close and sudden his actions are.

“DON’T THINK YOU’RE STUPID!” He shook him. It wasn’t too hard, and it felt good for Hyuk to finally be in reality after being drowned in his own thoughts. 

A smile, and a small giggle in reply was received by Wonsik. 

“Thank you. That made me go back to reality.” He smiled widely, finally becoming a bit better than before.

Wonsik smiled as well. “You know. I’m always here, right? I’ll help you.”

One of the few things that made him fall in love with Wonsik was his kindness and sweetness. It was something that felt really good to receive, and give in return. 

“You too, though.” He replied.

“You can tell me anything.”


	4. Chapter 4

“ _You can tell me anything._ ” These words echoed across Han Sanghyuk’s mind the following day. This made him get stuck in a daze most of his classes, while also trying to catch some glances towards Wonsik’s area whenever they had joined classes. 

“EARTH TO MR. HYUK!” Hakyeon shook him during their lunch break.

“—Wah” 

“You’ve been in some dreamy and smiley state the whole day. What’s up, love dove?” He smirked another time as he added the last comment. This in turn made Hyuk blush a little bit, while looking at his shoes out of shyness.

“N-nothing. . . “ He gathered enough sanity to snap out of his dreamy state to reply to the other man. He slowly looked up, and looked at Hakyeon, who was still smirking and enjoying himself see Hyuk, _a baby!?_ probably slowly fall in love, and is so not good at being subtle at it. 

“You know, you’re the worst at lying, you know? I can tell you’re in love.” 

Hyuk’s eyes widened, and his breathing changed, especially at the mention of the word _Love_.

“Heh. So tell me, who’s this soooo lucky person you’re in love with~?” A cheer came out of Hakyeon’s lips as he tried to dance in a silly way, but he’s still so good dancing, he can’t even made it look funny. 

Hakyeon was always like this. That one friend who would love to listen to whatever his friends are up to, and is one of the best listeners Sanghyuk has ever had in his life, which makes him grateful. But it was at this moment he was not very glad for Hakyeon’s listening skill or something— _Trust me, he’s a really great friend, but I am not so sure if I should tell him_ —Hyuk continued to be wallowed in deep thoughts again;continuing to look at his shoes, and glancing at his friend a few times. 

“Wo—“

“AHHHHHHHH! WONSIK EH?!!!!!!!” Hakyeon almost screamed, getting a lot of glances around the hallway; some disgusted, and some entertained by some random action happening. 

Hyuk sighed and covered his eyes to avoid everyone else’s gazes that come with piercing judgements. _What the hell will they all think?_ He said to himself, also trying to cover his pink cheeks. 

Having felt the dying aura around Hyuk, Hakyeon immediately shut up, and started to grab Hyuk’s arm to make their way to the canteen. 

“Oh my gosh—HYOGI!! You’re so adorable!” He started to coo over how Hyuk had a crush on Wonsik. This didn’t help at all as he also tried to drown in the canteen food. He was slowly losing appetite, thinking that it was the worst idea to tell one of his loudest friends. 

“Shut it.” Hyuk tried to say it in his usual deadass tone, but he couldn’t gather much courage as it was shaky. 

“AWWW! Hyogi’s in loooove~” More teasing came to hit him once more. Hakyeon was satisfied that the “blunt and smart Hyuk" was caught off guard by love. 

In a much serious tone, he added, “If you want to rant, or talk to me anything about that—then you can! Feel free! Ahhhh this is so refreshingly adorable!!!!” Haykeon started to smile widely. 

Trying to not drown too much in his own food, the other man looked around to calm himself. The aroma of the canteen and the sound of students chattering can take his mind off things for a bit—right?

Once he looked behind him, he saw Wonsik walking towards his area, smiling and waving.

_ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! HE’S HERE! FUUUUCKKKK ACT NORMAL!_

His insides were going crazy, but he felt like they were flying around too. 

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” Hyuk screamed with widened eyes as he saw him. 

Hakyeon looked at him weirdly, and slapped his hand, “What the fuck? What’s wrong with you?!?!”.

He’s very good at being subtle. 

Not taking much hint as it seems, Wonsik laughed, probably thinking Hakyeon sacred him or something. 

_I fucking hate this so much. I feel like 500 emotions at the same time! This isn’t like me. . argh._

“Hey Wonsik! Sitting with ussss??~” He heard Hakyeon’s cheery voice break his thinking once again. 

“Oh yeah! Sure! Thanks guys.” Wonsik’s soft, and deep buttery voice calmed down Hyuk. This also made him melt, along with his sanity. 

“Hm. Your clean ass decided to finally eat properly huh?” Hyuk jeered at Wonsik, having some inside jokes with each other. The idea of having a lot of jokes made him feel closer to him, making him also fall more deeply in love with him, which was also the worst idea ever. 

Wonsik laughed in reply. “Heyy! Yeah!” He covered his mouth as his eyes turned into moon crescents. This made Hyuk smile so much. His smile and laugh was one of the things that made him fall in love with him. It was something that made him want to make him laugh and smile more, as it suited Wonsik so well. 

Sensing a gay tension, Hakyeon continued to look at the both of them with a small smirk. Considering he’s a very straightforward person, he bluntly asked, “So Wonsik. Did you hear about that—“

“Rumor? Oh that.” He interrupted him with not that much emotion.

_I’m guessing he doesn’t like having these things go around as he’s liked by a lot._

“I’m only telling you guys this because you’re one of my closest friends, but—Yes. It’s true.” Wonsik looked down and smiled at his plate. His cheeks were turning pink at the thought of someone he likes. “But I’m not sure if they feel the same way, so I’m not that open about it. . .’ His tone changed a bit.

This made Hyuk’s heart do tumbles and splits—damn it can probably participate in Olympic Gymnastics or some shit. 

_Huh? Isn’t it obvious that Jaehwan likes him back!? They’re so. . close?_

“What made you think that? You’re a really likeable person—just saying! You’re really sweet and kind. . “ Hyuk had to trail off, so that he won’t reveal much about how he truly feels. 

Wonsik smiled. “Thanks, Hyuk.” He looked back at Hyuk. The other man tried not to drown too much in his eyes. 

“Besides. . “ He added.

“They don’t seem like the type of person to like someone, and I have to admit. . “

“I get jealous when I imagine them with someone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> STILL A WIP and i'll probably be slow at updating ;;;


End file.
